Sometimes Someone Has To Die
by AW555
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, The perfect only child that gets everything she asks for. What happens the one time she doesnt? A little twisted without a happy ending One shot Song Fic


AW555: Like I said in the summary this story is a little twisted you could say. It's not a happy fic with a happy fairy tale ending and it's a little like Poe's "The Cask of Amontillado" which is one of my favorites from him. So I hope you enjoy it but please no flames because I did warn you. Sesshomaru and Kagome are both out of character but since it's Alternate Universe and I have to get the characters to fit into my scheme you'll just have to deal with it and enjoy it or go read something else.

Disclaimer – I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone in the show. I don't own Satin Chick by Goldfrapp, or the band Goldfrapp which is the best band ever in my opinion but that's just an opinion.

The Only Child, they are spoiled, normally rich, and mostly have tons of friends. I am one of those kids. Straight A student, Artistic, Nonathletic, good child that never causes trouble and never gets grounded and thus gets everything she asks for. What about those times you don't get what you want? You may ask. Well then, somebody had to die. You think I'm kidding right? That's another thing about being the only child. Since you don't have the "First Child, Middle Child, or Last Child" disorder, you can come up with your own metal illnesses. Yes call me insane, a maniac, even psychotic, but deep down inside you envy me because I actually do the things you can only think of doing.

(8)You're so satin chic Look rich, talking cheap On your telephone Won't be coming home(8)

Sesshomaru Taishou, head of the football team, most likely to be prom king, and most gorgeous senior in high school. I wanted him. He was a quiet, intelligent, and good-natured, with long mid-back length silver hair, gold eyes, and height topping 6' feet. The moment I sat eyes on him every girl at the school knew to back away. Too bad Sesshomaru didn't know about it. After a month of flirting and hanging out with him I finally asked him out. He stared at me for a long time over that blue cafeteria table before finally saying, "I'm sorry Kagome, but you're just not my type of girl. I really like Kikyo and I'm planning on asking her out."

(8)He's my man Yeah he's my man You don't understand(8)

I could feel my blood boiling as I took in what he had said. How DARE he turn me, Kagome Higurashi, down for that good for nothing Kikyo? My hand soon founds it's way to his cheek and once I found where Kikyo was I poured my milk down her shirt. Then I calmly walked out of the cafeteria leaving a half laughing half silent crowd behind me. You think what I did was cruel? But is it not what most teenage girls think of doing when they see that pretty cheerleader hanging off the man of your life's arm? But of course I do have some manners. My parents didn't raise me in a barn you know. So that night when I got home, I called Sesshomaru to apologize.

(8)Ne Na Na Na Na Na Na(8)

"Look Sesshomaru, don't hang up just listen ok? I'm really sort for what I did to you and Kikyo today. I just really liked you and was so angry that you turned me down. Will you and Kikyo come over tonight so I can give you supper as an apology?" I asked.

I could hear Sesshomaru slight smile over the phone, thinking that our friendship didn't have to end even though he had broken my heart.

"It's ok Kagome. I shouldn't have lead you on like that anyway. Kikyo and I would love to come over for dinner," Sesshomaru said.

"Good, how does 7 sound?" I asked.

"Sounds great, see you then," Sesshomaru said before hanging up. I smirked as I got everything ready.

(8)Dressed up lizard green You're so satin chic Look rich, talking cheap On your telephone Won't be coming home(8)

When Sesshomaru and Kikyo arrive

I quickly invited them in and offered them drinks after apologizing again. (Let me just add that I had invited them to my parent's vacation house which was deep in the woods.) Then Sesshomaru and Kikyo said the words that would be their ending. "Yes, we would love something to drink."

They never tasted the sleeping pills I slipped into their drinks. They never noticed that supper was taking a very long time to finish. And they never noticed as they got unnaturally sleepy and began to fall asleep. I quickly (though with a hard time) moved their bodies to the basement and chained them to the back wall. As I waited for them to wake up I poured gasoline all through the house. I then sat on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the basement. As Sesshomaru opened his eyes and realized his position, I watched in glee as he started to freak out.

(8)He's my man Yeah he's my man You don't understand(8)

"KAGOME! What are you doing?!" he cried out as he pulled and yanked at the chains.

Kikyo had awoken by now and was thrashing in her restraints as well.

"Sesshomaru I gave you a chance and you blew it. You see, I always get what I want and since I can't have you, then no one will," I said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched me stand up and start to leave.

"Please Kagome don't do this!" Sesshomaru begged.

(8)Ne Na Na Na Na Na Na(8)

"Rest in peace Sesshomaru, rest in peace," I said with a smirk before shutting the cellar door forever.

(8)Dressed up lizard green(8)

The smirk never left my face as I calmly walked to the front door, lit a match, and threw it into the gasoline. I then walked out of the house which was now being covered in flames. You see I always got what I wanted. And those times I didn't? Well then somebody had to die.

AW555 : XD Like I said it's a little twisted but I hope other twistys like me enjoyed it. Let me put a warning though. Please don't take my story and go burn someone ok? I don't want to have to be responsible for that XD. But please do review! 


End file.
